Enough is Enough
by cutipieeva
Summary: Kagome has finally had enough. She's sick of the way Inuyasha treats her and the way her friends cuddle her. So she calls in a few of her friends from the future for help... Are Inuyasha and the gang ready for this? And what about a certain Taiyouki? officaly on Hiatus
1. Prologue: How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own Fighter by Christina Aguilera

Rating this story M for future chapters, language and Violence.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was sick and tired of everybody thinking she was weak. So she did the only thing a girl can do. She called her friends. She had met them a year after she had fell down the well in her time. Kagome couldn't help but laugh when remembering it.

~Flashback~

_Kagome was walking through in her own little world when she heard someone yelling. She turned around to see who was causing such a commotion only to see two girls fighting over a fried pickle. "It's mine!" Screamed the girl with long black hair and silver highlights as she tried to take it back from the girl who had chestnut reddish color hair and eyes the color of topaz. Then out of the blue a girl with black hair that reached her waist and blue highlights snatched the fried pickle up and ate it." I bought it so it's mine!" she said with a triumphant look on her face. Kagome couldn't hold it any longer she burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice the girls stop arguing to look at her. By the time Kagome had regained her composer the girl with the blue highlights was standing in front of her with a friendly smile on her face. "Hi my name is Evelyn" she said. "Hi my name is Kagome." By the time the introductions were over, Kagome had found out the girl with the topaz eyes was Cynt and the girl with silver highlights was named Shanequa. She also learned that they were waiting on five of their friends to get through shopping._

_~End of Flashback~_

Ever since then they had been like sisters. Kagome picked up the phone and made the call.

~Somewhere in America~

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_  
_Made me learn a little bit..._

_"_Hello... O hey kagome!" said Evelyn with a huge grin on her face. As she listened to Kagome talk her smile began to drop and a frown replaced it. Her eyes changed flashed red and settled to a bright green. "Don't worry Kagome we'll catch the first plane out and then we'll show them what your really made of." said Evelyn with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes

~The Next Day~

Kagome stood in the air port waiting on their arrival. She checked her watch for the tenth time. "What's the point of buying a private jet if you're still late" mumbled Kagome under her breathe. Kagome suddenly looked up as she heard someone calling her name. "Oh no...Please anyone but him!" she thought as she saw Hojo heading her way.  
"Hey Kagome!" said Hojo. "Hi Hojo" replied Kagome with a forced smile.  
"So how have you been feeling Kagome.. I mean after the having the bird flu that is."  
"The bird flu" thought Kagome," I'm going to kill grandpa." Just as Kagome was about to reply she heard someone yelling her name right before she was tackled to the floor with a oof.  
"Evelyn could you get off me" wheezed Kagome," Your suffocating me."  
"Hey!" Evelyn said while pouting," I'm not that big!" As soon as Kagome stood up she was once again attacked by crazy girls in a group hug. When they were finally done hugging Kagome took a good look at everyone. She noticed that E'twana was still the tallest of the group with dark purple hair that almost looked black and amethyst colour eyes.  
Alexis who was like Twana's twin personality wise. She had dark brown hair with purple highlights and lavender eyes. Standing beside Alexis was Noelani the most gentle out of the hold group. She had sandy brown hair with natural blonde streaks and eyes a brilliant green. Dylean being the most boy crazy of them all had long light brown hair and grey eyes. Kagome was broke out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. All the girls turned at once towards the sound.  
"Um Kagome aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" asked a nervous Hojo. Before Kagome could answer a girl with brown hair with yellow highlights and dark green eyes showed up in front of Hojo and said in a hypnotic voice," You will leave here and forget you ever saw Kagome and her friends." Hojo got a dazed look in his eyes and walked away.  
"Good job Ashly!"exclaimed Kagome," I was wondering where you were." Ashly just smirked and said,  
" I was just innocently waiting on our bags." Shanequa snorted and rolled her icey blue eyes and said," Yeah right more like you was innocently waiting for that boy you was flirting with on the plane." Kagome's bright blue eyes sparkled as she listened to her friends banter on the way home. For the first time in a long time she felt complete. The only thing missing was her kit.


	2. Chapter 1:Back once again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

It had been two months since her friends came and her last visit to the feudal era. In that time, Inuyasha had attempted to break threw the powerful barrier they had put on the well many times. Kagome knew this because the well glowed an eerie blue whenever he tried. The girls forced Kagome to train from dust to dawn. Only stopping to eat, sleep, bath and to have the occasional shopping spree. Kagome could know hold her own in a fight against all eight girls effortlessly. Although she had the feeling they weren't even close to releasing all of their power either. With the help of one of the girls friends she was know what one would call a "jack-of-all trade" when it came to weapons.

**~Kagome's P.O.V~**

"Finally!", I exclaimed, as I finished packing my brand new navy blue bag. Dy'Lean had convinced all of us to buy one. She said something about all of us having the same bag in different colors. Personally, I just think she wanted me to get a new bag. She had Cynt burn my faithful yellow bag so I'd agree to the new flinched as she though back to the way the girls had taught her how to fight.

_~Flash Back_

_Kagome dived and threw a ball of miko energy while avoiding the fireball throw at her by Cynt. Kagome threw up a barrier just in time to avoid Evelyn's ice daggers. She did a back bend just in time to dodge Noelani's vine whip. She materialized a sword out of pure energy to block Ashly's shadow sword. Kagome sighed with relief as she saw they were backing up. She was just about to comment that the practice must be over when she start to feel herself sinking. Kagome looked down to see that she was standing in quick sand made by Dy'Lean. She channeled her miko power into her legs before jumping out of the quick sand just in time to avoid Shanequa's wind spear. _

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Kagome",screamed Cynt in agitation. "It's time to go",finished Shanequa. I put my bag on my back and ran out side to the well where the girls were waiting. "Well here goes nothing",I said. Right before jumping into the well.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

As soon as Kagome landed on the other side of the well, she quickly put up a scent barrier. She climbed out of the well and took a breath of fresh. She did a quick once over of her outfit, which consisted of a white tank top,navy blue shorts, silver flats, and her navy blue bag,before turning around to wait on whom ever was next. She have to didn't wait long before Dy"lean jumped out of the well wearing a pink top, denim blue jeans, pink flats, with her baby blue bag with pink and purple hearts. Right after she came out, Dy"Lean reached her hand down the well to help up Ashley. Ashley had on a sleeveless purple v-neck shirt, pink and purple Bermuda shorts, purple flats, and her pink bag with her pink bag with purple dots on it. Shanequa floated out of the well next and landed next to Ashly. She was skinny legged jeans, a shirt like Ashly's but hers was white with a pink heart on the back, white and pink high top forces, and a pink bag. Evelyn came out of the well next in a spinning spiral of water. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple butterfly spread across the front, a black mini skort, black and purple high top chuck taylors. "Show off!",muttered Etwana as she flipped out of the well. She had on a pink tank top covered by a green half jacket, green and pink Bermuda shorts, green flats and her green bag with pink ink and white polka dots on it. "That wasn't showing off",said Alexis as she jumped out of the well and landed running.

This is", finished Cynt as she came out of the well with flames shooting from her hands and feet. Cynt landed by Alexis who was wearing almost the same thing as Dy'Lean minus her purple halter top, purple flats, and her purple bag. Cynt had on a blue tank, white shorts, blue flats, and her sky blue bag. "Dang", said Cynt as a beautful but huge flower began to grow out of the well opening up to place Noelani safely on the ground before retreating back into the earth. Noelani had on a green tank top, blue jeans, green and white forces, and her forest green bag. After making sure every one was present and accounted for Kagome asked,"You guys ready?" All the girls replied with a unanimous nod of the head. With that Kagome took a deep breath and dropped the scent barrier.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Shit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

""Where the hell have you been, Wench!", streamed an angry looking Inuyasha as he landed about three feet away from an irritated looking Kagome. Before Kagome could reply, a red blubbering ball of fur crashed into her crying,"Mama!". "Shippo " whispered Kagome as she held her crying son close. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara,who had arrived a few seconds after Shippo,watched the two with tears in there eyes. After a minute of silence, Kagome looked up curious as to why Inuyasha wasn't yelling anymore only see him hanging up side down by his ankles covered in vines from head to toe and an angry looking Noelani standing in front of him. Kagome began to laugh hystericaly and by doing so brought the others attention to Inuyasha. Before long every one was laughing. After catching her breath and wiping terars from her eyes Kagome said,"Noelani put him down." "But Kagome",said Noelani with a pout on her face. Kagome's only reply was a raise of the eyebrow and a look that said"Now". "Alright,sighed Noelani,"but if he says anything else rude to you I'm going to let Ashley castrate him." Noelani waved her hand and the vines retreated dropping Inuyasha roughly to the ground. "Who the hell are they,wench?" asked Inuyasha as he glared at the girls. Kagome and the girls glared at Inuyasha before Ashley replied,"We are her friends and..." "We don't like people.., continued Etwana as she appeared in front of Inuyasha. "That hurt our friend",completed Alexis as she materalized behind Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. "Feh!"snorted Inuyasha,"You don't scare me. I bet your as weak as her." At this, all the girls got an eerily sweet smile on their faces. "Weak?"said Noelani as the animals became deathly quite. "Weak?",repeated Shanequa as the wind began to pick up . "Weak are far from weak"said Ashly as the shadows began to sway. "We could crush you without lifting a finger"replied Dy'lean as the earth began to shake. "Yeah right wench prove it!"yelled Inuyasha. At his words a huge smile broke out on Cynt and Evelyn's faces.

~Sidelines~

Kagome breathe a haggered sigh and moved Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo off to the side before placing up a barrier. "Lady Kagome, are you not going to stop this fight before one of them get hurt?",asked Miroku. Kagome shook her head in the negative before repling ,"No, besides Cynt and Evelyn are only playing around. He shouldn't come out to badly injured." Sango and Miroku looked shocked at the idea that these girls were more powerful than Inuyasha, while Shippo just watched the fight with interest from kagome's lap. "Hey Kag let us in", shouted Dy'lean from the outside of Kagome's barrier. After all the girls were seated Kagome put the barrier back up and looked at the girls curiously. "Cynt and Evelyn ate like three packs of large kit-kats", replied Shanequa. "oh kami",muttered Kagome," Inuyasha is about more than just a hurt pride to worry about.

~Back to the action~

"Thats exactly..."started Cynt as fire bloomed to life in her hands. "What we wanted to hear!", finished Evelyn as two ice sias appeared in her hands. Inuyasha leaped forward slashing at Cynt who easily dodged and countered with a slash of her fire sword. Evelyn threw her ice daggers at Inuyasha which exploded on contact with him causing him to be knocked into a tree. "Why you",growled Inuyasha as he began to stand again. He was about to release the tetsuagia only to find the hilt frozen close. He looked up to see Cynt and Evelyn falling over laughing. He growled an squeezed his palms together and allowed his clws to pierce his skin before screaming,"Blades of Blood". The girls quickly and easily dodged the attack. Both shared a look and decided it was time to end this mock battle. Cynt attacked Inuyasha with her fire balls to which Inuyasha dodged but put himself in perfect alliment for her fire whip. Cynt wrapped her whip around his neck and threw Inuyasha towards Evelyn who kicked him mid air. Evelyn was about to give her final attack when she felt a familiar aura approaching.

**~ Evelyn's P.O.V.~**

"Don't Panic, It could just be a coincidence. "I muttered to myself as I walked over to Kagome. "Gome exactly what time period are we in?" Kagome looked curiously at Evelyn before replying,"Sengoku period." Ivisibly paled and said "Oh, shit!"right before everything went black. 


End file.
